mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Olywyn Ereuvya
Name Real Name: Olywyn Ereuvya Known As: Oly, Olywyn, or 'Whatever you prefer to call me' IC Information Current Age: 218; born 4 Flamerule, 1162 DR. Attitude: Varies heavily depending upon her mood, though she always tends to be at least somewhat polite. She's prone to periods of eccentric behavior, tending to note or act in ways rather offbeat, and independent of the context of the situation (however dire or laid back). Her mood is often hidden behind a cool, laid back expression, preferring to show her feelings through tone of voice or action, though she'll occasionally display a wry or witty grin. More than one observer notes she is the sort to often have a far stronger knowledge of a situation than she lets on. Appearance: Olywyn, displaying obvious moon elven traits, is thin and pale, her skin almost milky white. Her hair is a dark shade of either black or dark blue, depending on who you ask. Her eyes are a rather brilliant shade of indigo or Persian blue, while her lips are often decorated with a similar shade of lipstick. Finally, her build is rather lithe, but her slender fingers and legs suggest a rather agile, dexterous form. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): Olywyn prefers clothing of blue, silver, or white, varying heavily upon what is required of the situation, or simply her mood. She has a fondness for both dresses, skirts, pants, or tunic, though tends to be rather light (or absent) of jewelry, except for the occasional choker. A small assortment of wands and a spell component belt are usually strapped to her waist, and a carefully maintained elven cloak of navy blue and silver often adorns her shoulders. Character's Religious Dogma: Life is a series of mysteries whose secrets are veiled by the Luminous Cloud. As the spirit transcends its mortal bounds and new mysteries are uncovered, a higher form is achieved and the cycle of life continues. Through contemplation and meditation, communion with the Lady of Dreams is achieved. Through dreams, visions, and omens revealed in sleep or the reverie, the Daughter of the Night Sky unveils the next step along the path and the next destination on the endless journey of mystic wonder that is life and death and life. Common Statistics Race: Teu'tel'quessir (Moon Elf) Height: 5 feet, 3 inches (1.6m) Weight: Skin Tone: Pale Alabaster. Skin Texture: Smooth. Eyes: Persian/indigo blue Hair: Navy/midnight blue. Left Handed or Right Handed: Left Favored Weapons: Longbow Accent: Evereskan Elven Commonly spoken languages: Chondathan, Elven. Recognizable Features:'''A large, complex series of shimmering blue and silver tattoos line her body from collarbone to ankles, shoulders to wrists. They have an optional illusion quality to them, at first looking like swirling bands of leaves, vines, and elven tribal marks, but often appear to form shapes of animals, objects, or insignia, depending on the opinion of the onlooker. '''Relatives: Llamryl Ereuvya (Mother), Aumrauth (Father, deceased)Arnarra (Older Sister), Imryll (Younger Sister). Ability Scores: Strength: 10. Oly's not physically weak, though her strength is nothing worth mentioning. Dexterity: 16. She inherits a natural elven grace from her bloodline. Constitution: 12. Years of travel have resulted in some of her natural elven frailty being offset. Wisdom: 10. Oly is known for being quite eccentric, and although she isn't 'dull', she often blows off 'common sense' as closed minded thinking. Intelligence: 20. Oly's greatest asset has always been her intelligence. Charisma: 12. She is not the most charismatic nor the prettiest, but she certainly is not plain. Star Sign Born under the Sign of the Chalice and with Full Selûne under the sign of the Fish Those born under the sign of the Chalice are mercurial, innovative, creative and confident. Easily bored, they crave mental stimulation and challenge. They are eloquent and gifted performers, exuding natural charm. Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Fish are artistic. They have lively, analytical minds and make inspiring teachers. Imaginative, they are radical and idealistic thinkers. 'Backstory:' The second child of three to the Ereuvya family of Evereska, Olywyn was born into a lower noble family prominent in two forms of art: Illustrative, and magical. She spent a good portion of her youth doing both practice of painting and glass blowing before being sent off to a friend of the family, one Byar Swiftshadow, a mid ranked wizard of Evereska's guard, as an apprentice. As an apprentice, Olywyn demonstrated two very critical talents. One was a rogue like cleverness and almost intuitive ability to understand her fellow elf, not to mention other beings later on. Another was her very strong interest in lore; not just any lore, hard to find, esoteric lore. Both of these traits, however, did not help the fact that Oly in her youth was an unambitious, easily bored, and unfocused child, quite willing to break down a lock to understand how it works, yet unwilling to learn even basic cantrips unless they interested her. Her first teacher threw her out of his tower, unable to teach someone unable to follow even simple directions. As Oly later noted, his one mistake was not that she was unable; simply unwilling. Managing her mother's art supplies store, Oly nonetheless continued to study wizardry on her own time, using the resources of her uncle, who owned a considerable library upon the topic of the art, being a wizard himself. He taught Oly that eccentricity was a strong quality of Ereuvya children, and that there was nothing wrong with that; one simply had to make it an advantage. His encouragement allowed the gifted, albeit, typically bored and unfocused Olywyn with enough incentive to finish her studies and demonstrate proficiency in The Art. To her fortune, Byar, her former teacher witnessed Olywyn's newfound talents in the art when he witnessed her magically sort her store after an accident. Having seen her improve since the last he saw her a decade ago, was quick to offer her a post in the Evereskan Watch. Rather than putting her in the standard ranks, Byar felt her talents were better used in situations requiring more tact and investigation. In her off time, when not watching her mother's store, she was often found in various libraries throughout Evereska, reading records of those who came before her, as well as rarely touched books, increasing her varied areas of focus but rarely focusing heavily in any one area, much like the rest of her life, really. This was also the period, however, that Olywyn would meet her husband, Myrddin Fenandil, a student of a Bladesinger who frequented the region. They had met when Myrddin had accidentally knocked over some shelves in the art store while Oly was watching. Though initially quite upset, Myrddin offered to take Olywyn out for an evening, a request that... well, ended up in their marriage not more than three years later, at the relatively young age of 105. Having achieved an officer position within the Evereskan watch, and now with an adoring, loving husband, Olywyn was at the point in time where she had considered offspring of her own. Everytime Myddin had brought the question up, however, Olywyn had simply rambled on about work she had left to do, or reports to file, and avoided the question. In secret, however, she strongly considered it. Such avoidance of the matter, however, would be a regret Olywyn would hold for decades, when news came one day from a friend of Myddin that Olywyn's beloved had passed on during a trip south, slain by... well, something. Having Myddin's best friend deliver the ring she had given him when they were married, covered in blood, was more than the normally level headed, hard to phase Olywyn could bare, as she fled, unable to be found for several days. To this day, she never speaks of those few days, nor does she really know what happened to her beloved, as that news is the one piece of knowledge she really never wishes to know. After returning to her life, no questions answered by her, Olywyn simply dove into her work; academic, artistic, or government related. Her superiors, concerned over burnout and an eventual breakdown, sent her to Evermeet to serve as an envoy for a time, but the work simply did not appeal to her, nor distract her enough from the loss in her life, and when returning to Evereska, simply announced her resignation from the Watch. The next day, as her parents came to her villa to see how Oly was coping with her life, they discovered her home absent, her possessions having been given away to her neighbors. She would not return to Evereska until the Phaerimm crisis, a century later. In the meantime, Olywyn simply traveled, looking up leads on various footnotes and mentionings she had found in Watch records, but had never had time to investigate on her own time. Such clandestine, and more notably, dangerous work, eventually led her to come in contact with scholars who would become quite familiar with running into the eccentric, cool headed elven mage; the Olin Gisie. It took nearly two decades of various run ins, and occassions of mutual assistance, before she was adopted into their ranks. Her acceptance into the Olin Gisie was a turning point for Olywyn, who now had a new job besides investigating secrets: reburying them. Thinking more and more how many secrets the realms held that were outright dangerous were they to come out brought a change in Olywyn, one that distanced herself from her previously emotional nature and formed a cool, alert facade. In investigating secrets that were often sinister, occult, and simply too dangerous to ever have a tale told about, Olywyn forced herself to lie and steal, and sometimes kill. She would often take local jobs, working undercover to research rumors and leads, and have them dealt with by whatever means possible, often through manipulation of unsuspecting parties. Such often weighed heavily upon Olywyn's soul, but not even her fellow Gisir understood the lengths Olywyn was willing to go to to keep people safe. The stress, however, eventually cracked even Olywyn's iron determination, and when a demon escaped imprisonment and proceeded to murder two of her fellow Gisir, followed by its' narrow banishment, she simply broke down. Refusing to speak for days, she simply vanished as she had done once more in her life, informing the Gisir she'd be willing to help them if they needed her, but, for the first time in her life, confessing she had her limits, and she had gone beyond them and was simply too world weary to continue. For nearly the next century, Olywyn would have no home, as she was simply too preoccupied with wandering. She was constantly traveling, looking up leads on various footnotes and references she had found in Watch records, but had never had time to investigate on her own time. She never spoke about this period of her life much, but she occasionally alluded to this as the period of her life where she was not only able to, but encouraged to seek and learn new things. Her various activities included overseeing a library in Calimshan for a time, running a small glassware shop in Waterdeep, and studying various human and elven ruins within the Heartlands. When asked why she had so many different career paths, her usual response was 'I get bored easily'. Eventually though, through some urge that even Oly doesn't quite comprehend, she eventually settled down in the Cormanthor, perhaps believing that the ruins and secrets laying there would keep her occupied for a time. (OOC) Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: Almost two years. Playing Status: Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): Current Character Level: 19 (Rogue 3/Wizard 6/Arcane Trickster 10) Current Character Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Perfect Alignment Title: The Rebel Category: PC Category:PC